The Game is On
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the game is on.


Title: The Game is on!  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: January 27, 2005  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It's Valentine's Day again and the game is on.  
Notes: More Hearts. I have these coming out my ears.  
Extra Notes: Please read Love Hearts and Sweet Notes first, then The Game for this story to make sense.

An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.

Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.

* * *

It had been a wild night. Everyone had been running around with their heads cut off but soon it died down enough for Grissom to do some paper work.

Sitting down at his desk, Grissom opened a file and started to write. But as he started, a bump stopped him.

Feeling with his hand, Grissom found something. Closing his file, he picked it up and looked under it. He was surprised at what he found.

Picking it up, he flipped it over.

TAKE FIVE

Was it already that time of year? Looking at his calendar, he saw it was and he also saw a Ziploc bag hanging from his calendar.

Getting up, Grissom grabbed the bag and opened it. Pouring the contents out into his hand, he found the one he wanted. Putting the rest back in the bag, Grissom grabbed the one from his desk and popped it into his mouth. Moving to the door, Grissom went in search of the culprit who had put it on his desk.

…..

Sara was drained. The wild night was now tamed and all she wanted to do was go home, but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Sara!"

Hearing her name, Sara looked up in time to see something come flying towards her and Grissom pass by.

Flipping over what had been thrown at her, Sara smiled.

MEET ME

…..

Five minutes later, Sara showed up in the lunchroom with a bag full of Sweet Notes and a smile.

Pouring them onto the table, Grissom threw his bag in and helped Sara flip them over. The game was on.

Sara was the first to make a move.

HEY BABE

Grissom smirked. These were different from the ones they used last year.

HI LOVE

Picking up the heart, Sara read it then popped it into her mouth.

CUPCAKE

Raising his eyebrows, Grissom watched Sara shrug her shoulders.

Flipping a heart over, he smiled and pushed it towards her.

Sara looked down.

FOXY LADY

This was only a game, Sara told herself as she went through the pile.

But Grissom moved again.

MY GIRL

Sara looked up at him and pushed a heart towards him.

MY MAN

Digging through the pile, Grissom pushed another towards her.

CUTE

Since he was all into this, Sara decided she was too.

URA 10

Grissom had to read the heart twice for it to make sense.

U-R CUTE

She put all her doubts away and got into the game.

U-R GR8

Searching the pile, Grissom pick a heart out and slid it towards her.

UR 4 ME

Flipping a heart over, Sara saw it was blank. Popping it into her mouth, she saw Grissom arch an eyebrow. Holding it between her teeth, she showed him it was blank.

LOVE BUG

Grissom just stared at her as Sara giggled.

BE GOOD

Sara smiled brightly. The hearts weren't the greatest.

CAN DO

Grissom smiled.

AWESOME

Popping a few more into her mouth, Sara found her next heart.

COOL

Grissom countered her.

TOO COOL

Sara made a face and flicked one at him.

WISE GUY

Grissom laughed.

WHY NOT

Sara chuckled when she found another one.

WILD ONE

Grissom countered.

YOU TOO

Sara was all smiles.

ALL MINE

Grissom was starting to eat the hearts.

COME NEAR

Sara was making little piles.

FOR YOU

Eating the same ones they had already put down, Grissom pushed one towards Sara.

EZ 2 PLEZ

Sara countered.

EZ 2 LUV

So they admitted things. Looking over at her, Grissom pushed another one to her.

WHAT NOW

Picking the pink ones out, Sara popped them into her mouth. But not the one she gave to Grissom.

I'M YOURS

Grissom was eating the green ones.

MY LOVE

Sara arched an eyebrow.

ME U

Grissom smirked.

ONLY 4 ME

Pushing one towards him, Sara got up and moved towards the pop machine.

ONLY YOU

Watching her, Grissom picked a few out. When she sat back down, he pushed one of the ones he picked out to her.

ONE LOVE

Opening her pop, Sara pushed a white one to Grissom.

OH YOU!

Taking her pop, Grissom took a sip.

IT'S TIME

Watching him drink her pop, she searched the pile.

WHEN?

Returning her pop, Grissom popped a few more into his mouth.

YES NOW

Picking her pop up, Sara made a face at Grissom. It was half gone.

YES

Flipping a heart over, Grissom pushed it over to Sara with a big smile.

LUV YA

Sara eyed him.

LOVE YOU

Grissom was into this.

LET'S KISS

Sara smiled.

KISS KISS

Grissom licked his lips.

KISS ME

MEGA KISS

Grissom didn't understand that heart and he knew neither did Sara. These hearts almost made no sense.

HUG ME

Sara countered.

HOLD ME

His knew favorite topic.

HOT LIPS

Sara blushed.

ONE KISS

RED HOT

Sara loved this game.

TRUE LOVE

Grissom smiled.

U ME BABE

Getting up, Sara walked around the table. Stopping beside Grissom she sat on the edge of the table. Holding her hand open, she let Grissom read the heart.

YOUR GAL

Standing up, Grissom bent down and kissed her. It was unexpected but he enjoyed it. When he pulled back, he placed a heart in her hand and left the lunchroom.

Opening her hand, Sara flipped it over and smiled.

YOUR GUY

……….

Feedback welcomed!


End file.
